Book of The Dead
by Vash2012
Summary: It's a couple days after the outbreak in Japan. The crew of students realize they might have met their match. That is until a man from the west comes towards them.
1. Destined to Go East

Book of The Dead: Chapter 1: Destined to Go East

Disclaimer: I do not own Book of Eli or Highschool of The Dead.

"_I heard a voice inside my head: Take the book and head East" _

Eli had done what the voice in his head told him. He wasn't crazy, he knew that he was given a mission that he had to start, and finish. He was told to go so far east that he eventually ended up in Japan. He had been there for only four days and then all hell broke loose. The dead had risen and before he knew it, there was barely anyone left that was actually living.

Eli walked down the street. Off in the distance he could hear the gunshots that broke through the open air. Eli could tell that somewhere in the distance. someone or some people were fighting for their lives at the moment. Usually he would take a detour telling himself that it wasn't any of his business. But for some reason the voice in his head told him to move towards it.

"Perfect." Eli thought to himself. He truly hoped that he was blessed enough to survive what he was walking towards. He began to break into a sprint towards the sound of the action. As he got closer he could hear the groaning of the dead. He continued to hear the shots that sounded even louder as he got closer.

Takashi continued to miss while using the scoped rifle with Rei on the ground.

"We're going to die here." He thought to himself as the gun went dry.

"I refuse to die here! I'm a genius!" Saya said out loud as she raised the shotgun up. She had loaded two shells into it and pulled the trigger. The shot knocked a zombie backwords. Saya shot again. This time knocking two back. "Oh no..." She said to herself as the gun merely clicked. She couldn't find anymore ammunition. She stumbled back and tripped and fell to the ground as a zombie came right towards her.

She screamed, thinking it was the end of the team's line. When out of nowhere two shot rang out and downed the zombie. Saya looked to her right and saw an Black man of above average height. He sported desert camo cargo pants and a beige jacket. On his back was a backpack with what seemed to be a shotgun poking out of it.

Eli aimed his pistol in the direction of another zombie and unloaded five more rounds. each one killing a seperate zombie. He lended his hand to saya.

"If you wanna live I suggest you get up." Eli shouted as he used his other hand to unload more rounds from his pistol. He heard the sounds of a few other survivors. He was able to sense that there were more females in the group than guys. He heard the revving engine of what could have been a truck.

Saya took his hand and rose to her feet. "Who was this guy" She thought. Eli could also hear the swaying sound of what may have been a blunt weapon. Eli was not about to let this person get bitten. He grabbed the shotgun out of his hands and forced it into Saya's hands.

"Aim the gun at there chests, because there will be recoile." He slid his empty pistol into it's holster.

"But what about you?" her jaw dropped as he drew a long machete out of his coat.

"Do more for others than you do for yourself I guess." He said to himself as he sighed. He rushed to Saeko's side and sliced an adjacent zombie's head off a zombie went for Eli's neck. he countered by landing a punch to it's throat. He procceded by cutting it's head off.

"Anytime you wanna back us up would be fine!" Eli shouted towards Saya. Saya got the message and fired the gun at the zombie's that surrounded Eli and Saeko. Loud burst could be heard as multiple zombie's hit the ground. Saya Pumped the shotgun again and prepared to fire. Even with the help of this newfound ally she was not sure of how they were going to make it.


	2. His name is Eli

Book of The Dead: Chapter 2: His name is Eli

Saya aimed the gun upright and let another shot spring out. Eli sensed that they were getting more and more enclosed in the horde.

"Hey back up a bit!" Eli backed away from the crowd, followed by Saeko. He pulled out his pistol and sprayed a couple of rounds at the horde. Saya took another shot. But this time she forgot to look out for the recoil, causing the gun to slam right into her nose. She fell to the ground, her nose running with blood.

"What's keeping you guys from getting in that truck and revving off! We gotta get out of here!" Shizuka looked over at Eli, Who was running out of ammunition.

_Lord, if it is your will, please let us survive this._

"Don't you see the two long ropes that are blocking us?" She shouted towards him.

"Ah, man…" Eli muttered to himself. He was pretty close to giving away one of his two secrets. Until, from out of nowhere, a squad of people in suits came from the other side with water cannons. They fired immediately at the horde. The rushes of zombies were taken aback as the squad signaled for them to come to the other side.

"C'mon let's go!" One of them said. Everyone in the crew rushed over to get in through the ropes. Kohta carried Alice, as Takashi got Rei to her feet.

"What about the truck?" Kohta handed Alice over to one of the masked people.

"Don't worry; it will be taken care of." The rest of the crew got to the other side, including Eli.

One of the people that had saved them took off her mask to reveal to them that she was Saya's mother, Yuriko Takagi.

"Mama!" Saya came into her mother's arms. She wiped some of the blood from her nose.

"What happened to you? Were you bitten?"

"No, it's not that. The gun…" Yuriko looked at the gun she held in her hand.

"I told you to be mindful of the recoil." Eli remembered hearing a nasty thud against someone. He more or less knew that it was Saya. They all looked at the other side. The other zombies began to disperse.

"You can follow us back to the manor and we'll get you situated."

The group continued towards the manor. Takashi wondered who this man, who had gone out of his way to save them. He noticed his skills with not just a blade, but firearms as well. He was extremely accurate and didn't hesitate when it came to combat.

"Hey." Takashi gripped Eli's arm. "Who are you? And why did you help us?" Eli stopped as Takashi slammed into him. He then turned around and stuck his hand out.

"Eli. Name's Eli." Takashi reluctantly shook his hand as they approached the manor.

To be continued…


	3. The Blind Crusader

Book of The Dead: Chapter 3: The Blind Crusader

Eli rested in a room that he shared with Takashi. He had taken out the book to read quietly. Eli had no idea why his mission took him here. But still, he decided to take any oppertunity he could to get some well needed R and R. He read the book to himself:

_**At the site of them, nations are in anguish; every face turns pale. They charge like warriors; they scale walls like soldiers. They all march in line, not swerving from their course. They do not jostle each other; each marches straight ahead. They plunge through defenses without breaking ranks. They rush upon the city; they run along the wall. They climb into houses; like thieves they enter through the windows.**_

Eli heard the door open. He slid the book back into his bag and set it on his bed. Takashi came over towards him.

"I'm greatful that you came to help us, But..." Takashi tried to pick his words wisely. Besides the crazy man at the gas station, he hadn't seen many black men in Japan these days.

"Yeah I know I'm black." Eli turned around, Takashi was speechless. "To answer you're question, I'm here on private business... You guys were just in the direction that I was going in."

a maid slipped into the room, pushing a cart with plates of food on them.

" This will be today's lunch. Enjoy." The maid slipped out as quickly as she came in. Eli went over to the cart and took his plate to the table. Takashi went over to what he thought was his bag and proceeded to unzip it.

"Hmm, I don't think this is mine. What's this boo-" Eli gripped Takashi's hand very tightly.

"Didn't you're parents ever teach you not to invade someone else's privacy?" Eli had a stern look upon his face.

"Hey! calm down! I didn't know it was your's..." Eli let go of his arm as he took his back pack, zipped it up and pushed it under his bed. Relieved, Takashi took his plate and put it on the same table. Eli joined him at the opposite side. Takashi thought about the book he had seen.

"So... Your a reader?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"What's the book about?" Eli drove the fork into the chicken breast and then paused.

"That's only for me to know. It's of no importance to you." Eli took his knife as leaving Takashi puzzled.

"Is it... really that important?" Eli had forgotten to do something before he was going to eat.

"No more questions about the book." Eli raised both of his hands above the table. "Take my hands." Takashi looked even more puzzled.

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Take my hands." Takashi decided to cooperate and put his hands in Eli's.

'Now bow you're head and close you're eyes" Eli bowed his head as Takashi followed.

'Dear Lord, we thank you for this meal that we are about to eat. Thank you for saving us from the calamity that was brought upon us. I pray that you keep everyone here at the manor safe and that you see us through this horrible time. This we pray in Jesus name, Amen." Takashi let go of Eli's hands.

"Christianity... That was Christianity you were just practicing." Eli nodded as he began to cut into his chicken breast. Takashi believed that this man was a devout Christian.

The two ate in silence. As Eli finished the rest of his meal there was a banging at the door. Takashi stood up and opened it. It was Saya.

"You!" She pointed at Eli. "There's something that has been getting to me ever since you helped us.

"Yeah and what would that be?" Eli waited for her response.

"Number one: You didn't even look at the horde when you shot at them." Eli knew where this was going.

"And number two: You didn't notice the rope that was blocking us. Which makes me come to the conclusion that..." Eli took stood up from his seat.

"Your Blind!"


	4. From The Wrist Down

Book of The Dead: Chapter Four: From The Wrist Down

The crew met in the room where the injured but painfully medicated Rei layed in a bed. Takashi leaned himself against the wall.

"How could this guy be blind?" Takashi found it hard to come to terms with the fact that this Eli guy was blind, yet he was just as accurate as Kohta with a gun and rivaled Saeko when using a blade.

"I am not exactly sure how we can trust him." Saya looked through the window. "But one thing is true: He's no ordinary person. I could only think of one reason of how this man fights the way he does regardless of being blind. It could be that because of his blindness his other senses must have become super human. In short, He's a freak of nature. But we don't really have to worry about him. I'm sure my father will deal with him."

"But wait, maybe he can join us!" Everyone shot a glance at Kohta. " I mean if he can fight like that, then he can help us incase we come to another situation like we did before you're mother saved us. And we can always use more help."

"That sounds like a good idea." Shizuka put her hands together in an optomistic fashion.

"No it isn't." Saya jumped in. "Just think about it, we don't know what his intentions for helping us were. He could have done it just because he wanted to help himself. He could end up abandoning us without a second thought."

"We might need him." Saeko joined into the discussion. "Only Takashi, Kohta, and I are the only ones that can fight in the group. And lets not leave out the fact that we have to defend Shizuka, Alice, Rei and you at the same time."

"He said he was here on private business." Everyone looked over to Takashi. "I doubt that he would join us, regardless whether we ask him or not."

_**With Eli**_

Eli sat in the chair pondering what his next move might be. He had to admit, the girl was pretty dang smart. Now people knew that he was blind but he decided not to let it get to him. Besides, what could a bunch of students do with knowing that he blind? Not much he thought.

He thought of the people he had helped saved earlier in the day. he didn't really know any of them. He only knew of Takashi and the girl that called herself Saya. Takashi seemed like a good kid. A little on the rebellious side, but none the less trustworthy. Saya however was diffferent. She seemed like some spoiled brat that had a sharp wit. But he didn't see her as a threat either.

He couldn't decide whether or not if the book was reallly safe here. He didn't really know whether or not if this was part of his mission. Who knew? Maybe this was the end of it. He could turn in the book to the owner of the mansion and have the book published in English and that would be that. But then he thought; what if this wasn't the end and the people would use the knowledge that he had irresponsibley.

He decided that he could at least meet with the head of the manor and pay his dues for being saved earlier. Eli got up from the chair and left the room. He neeeded the fresh air anyway.

Eli stepped outside to hear the voice of one of the students, a female shouting at someone.

"I knew you were the one responsible! you were the only one managing the grades!" Rei held the bayonett of her rifle up to Koichi Shido. It was close enough to cut slightly into his cheek. "My father begged me for forgiveness as he came to tears! He told me that if I cooperated, that you and you're fathe would both have been arrested!"

"Go ahead! pull the trigger. Do you, the daughter of a policemen want to be a murderer!" Shido's grin went wider.

"Then kill him!" Saya's father, Soichiro Takagi shouted. "If you truly want to kill him, then do it!" Takashi stepped towards the two in order to calm Rei down. He felt someone grab his shoulder. it was Saeko.

"I'm sorry Takashi, but Rei has to make her own decision." Takashi gazed at Rei who was coming ever closer to killing Shido. Eli was listening to the whole event play out. To everyone's surprise, she lowered the rifle and began to walk away.

"Your not even worth killing..." Sighs of relief could be heard among the group. Shido felt himself to breakdown.

" You... Swine... People like you should just keep their mouths shut an-" Shido noticed Eli who had joined the group a few seconds ago. He began to lose his composure.

"Hey! You negro! What are looking at!" He began to storm towards Eli and tried to push Eli back. He failed due to Eli's big frame. Eli. remained calm.

"Look here... You can either leave here with both hands or one. It's you're choice. Eli stood there, a solid look on his face. Shido laughed myniaclly.

"Is that right! What? Do you intend to cut off a innocent teachers hand off! Is that what you're saying! So how you gonna do it! Huh! Answer me!" He brought his hand towards Eli. What happend next was to fast to catch with the naked eye. Eli brought a knife from under his coat and swung it right in front of him, cutting off Shido's hand. Shido dropped to the ground as Takashi and the others winced at the gruesome act.

"Uuuuh, ah! My hand! Someone help me! he just cut my hand off!


	5. The Sacrifice

Book of The Dead: Chapter 5:

Shido layed there on the ground, still bleeding profusley from his newly formed stump. Eli walked over to him and bent down to him, his machete drawn.

"My hand... my hand..." Shido then passed out. Most of the students that had come with him were to afraid to come to his aid. The three students that had the gall to step in charged towards Eli.

Eli kicked the first student to the ground and sliced off the hand of another student all at the same time. The student that was still up. desperately grabbed the hand that held Eli's blade. Eli knocked the student to the ground by giving him a forceful ram with his chest. He then kneeled down by Shido.

"I told you. It was you're choice." The words went towards the incapacitated Shido, who lie there dying.

"Good show!" Soichiro Takagi began to clap his hands as he walked towards Eli.

"As for you!" He pointed towards the kids who had come there with Shido on the bus. "You have all been tainted by this poor disgrace of a teacher! I order you all to depart from this manor now!" He then put a hand on Eli's shoulder as the guards of the manner forced the students out. They took the body of Shido with them. "I see that you are quite skilled. Are you the blind one my daughter has spoken of?"

Eli turned towards Soichiro. "Name's Eli." Eli took his shades off. "Look there's a matter that I would like to talk to you about. But before that happens I wanna say thanks for saving us back there."

"Your welcome! But my daughter mentioned that you might be someone of an untrustworthy nature. I would like to know more regarding the nature of your intensions for coming this way."

Eli didn't feel right. Was he now supposed to complete his mission and give him the book? Surely he thought that this was too easy of an ending. But looking at the circumstances he didn't have much of a choice. He began to follow Soichiro to his mansion.

The crew began to recompose themselves as Alice took Shizuka's hands from her eyes.

"Sensei, weren't you going to call someone?" Shizuka remembered the number of her friend and had asked Takashi to use his phone.

Meanwhile, Eli and Soichiro were in the base room of operations. Computers everywhere, weeks worth of planning ahead.

"So answer me, What were your intentions of saving my daughter and her friends?" Eli knelt down and unzipped his bookbag. "This was it." He thought, the completion of the mission, the safety of the book. He began to pull it out as the sounds of electronics burning out had caught Soichiro's eyes.

"What's going on!" Soichiro noticed a bright flash in the sky.

"All of the computers went off at once!" One of the staff there tried turning it back on. But to no avail. Soichiro looked out of the window and saw one of the guards from the barricade rush through the gate.

"We'll have to finish this at another time!" Soichiro rushed out of the mansion. Eli put the book back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Eli headed out of the mansion to hear the man that came from the gate. The man made a quick turn around and let off rounds from his pistol.

"Close the gates! quickly!" As he said this a zombie grabbed him by the neck and bit into it. An entire horde of zombies came from behind.

"Close the gates!" Soichiro shouted among his men.

"But sir! We'll be leaving men behind!"

"If we don't close the gates now we will lose everything!" The guard followed his orders and took out a small remote to close the gates from afar. Nothing happend.

"What the... Sir! it won't work!"

"Then close the gates manually!"

A couple of the men slid both ends of the gates towards each other. A zombie had been shut right in between the gates and tried to force it's way in.

"Somebody shoot it!" One of the men struggled to force the gate shut.

A single shot went out as the zombie that kept the gate slightly open fell back. Kohta stood there, rifle steaming with a look that said "I'm the baddest dude here!". However, the force of all the zombies was too much for the gate. Within seconds it had fallen violently. Eli joined Takashi and the others, his shotgun drawn.

Eli hadn't a clue what was going on. He had thought that there was a barricade to protect the entrance to the manner.

_**10 minutes before...**_

One of the students that had come with Shido had taken control of the bus. As he drove towards the barricade to the exit, he had seen a bright flash in the sky. Soon thereafter the student could no longer control the bus and it veered and crashed into the barricade. zombies began to pour forth from the opening, as the three lone guards opened fire.

"This is hopeless! I'm outta here!" One of the guards ran cowardly towards the manor.

"Wait! you can't- are you not a man!" The guard noticed the horde coming ever so closer. " Gaaah!"

_**In the present...**_

__"Look, we need to get to the van!" Takashi readied his shotgun, remembering what Kohta had taught him previously. The zombies poured into the manor. The group set out for the garage. All amidst there was chaos. the manor groundes went ablaze as the refugees began to panic.

Eli Coudn't see himself leaving the innocent men and woman there to die. It was at this this time that he and the group had reached the van, And ultimatly where Eli would make the hugest sacrifice of his life.

"Takashi..." Eli had no regret of the decision that he was about to make.

"What?" Takashi looked at a very still, collected Eli. Eli took his backpack off and gave it to Takashi. "Wait... You can't be serious..." Eli put his hand up to silence him.

"Promise me this... When you get to somewhere safe, and I'm not talking about 'safe for a day or two', You give place the book in here in the hands of someone responsible. Make sure that every word in there is documented so it will be able to stand the test of time. You hear me?" Without a word, Takashi took the bag and signaled for his freinds to get into the van.

_** My work's finally finished. But his work, well his work just finally began.**_

The engine revved as Eli drew his pistol. As he took his shot, the van reered off

_**THE END**_

Well that's it... since the anime doesn't go any further, I'm not going to go any deeper into the story.


End file.
